martian love
by sasina
Summary: J onn J onn quer redescobrir o amor e fara de duto para conquista Bruce que deseja e realmente esta apaixonado e que quer seduzir Batman, esta historia e slash lemon e muuuuita yaoi entre Batman e o marciano tudo poderia correr bem se nao fosse novos poderes habilidade de feromonios e um kryptoniano se juntando a um treessome nessa equacao dub con menage e yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Martian Love

Em meios as missões da liga da justiça cada vez mais J'onn J'onzz o marciano estava cada vez mais quieto olhava de longe seus colegas de equipe e assim fazia uma expressão pensativa focando a interação dos dois amigos próximos Super Homem e Batman ele foi surpreendido uma vez por Diana ao observar longamente Batman nos monitores e depois olhar a terra por longos períodos de tempo.

Wally viu o marciano parado tomando uma xicara de cha sentado na longa mesa da liga da justiça no satélite e observando Batman nos controles.

Diana olhou os dois ocupantes da sala tao calados e tao distantes e se aproximou de J´onn antes de tomar uma xicara de cha para si.

Pouco antes o Flash havia corrido para fora da sala com um sanduiche na boca.

O marciano olhou para a mulher maravilha como a visse pela primeira vez e perguntou.

- Interação humana do mesmo sexo e estranho para você Diana

- Interação... – perguntou a mulher maravilha

- Sim – Disse o marciano - O que você entende destes humanos que eu observei na terra semana passada. – dizia o marciano. – alguns humanos do mesmo sexo não se importam em cruzar apenas o amor em si.

- Eu... acho isso normal ... quero dizer se ve isso como algo comum a cada dia que passa. – dizia ela

- Interessante... – dizia o marciano. – alguns heróis os também são... – falava o marciano. – Bem diferente da minha raça mas não tanto nos podemos ter os dois sexos porem não precisamos acasalar em si. –

- Voce não tinha uma esposa. – perguntou Diana com sua xicara na mao.

- Tinha eu a amava e uma filha também, muitas vezes eu sinto falta tanto dela quanto de minha espécie.

- Voce anda observando muito frequentemente o Batman, algo aconteceu. – perguntou a mulher maravilha.

- Muito frequentemente, comecei a sentir algo uma amizade incomum pelo homem morcego, pensei a principio que era uma amor fraternal... – dizia o marciano,

- Mas não era... – Completou Diana. – Voce sente algo a mais dizia a amazona.

- Eu não diria que e algo a mais sera que se eu estou sentindo isso e como se eu esquecesse minha esposa e filha, Diana. – dizia o marciano colocando a xicara em cima da mesa.

- Muito pelo contrario J´onn eles sempre estarão la mas você tem que falar com Bruce primeiro colocar isso em ordem, fazer ele entender. – dizia a amazona. – Ele sabe como e estar sozinha.

- Voce deveria ir la agora ele esta na sala de controle. – disse a amazona. – Ele vai entender

E assim ela se levantou e saiu da sala deixando o marciano sozinho.

Este por sal vez deixou o cha intocado em cima da mesa e se levantou e assim com sua intangibilidade ele atravessou a parede e foi ate a sala de controle.

Batman estava averiguando os controles e assim sem perceber ele foi surpreendido pelo marciano que se materializou na sua frente e disse assustando o humano que pulou para fora dos controles.

- j´onn aconteceu algo alguém se feriu. – perguntou o homem morcego apreensivo.

- Precisamos conversar – disse simplesmente se aproximando do humano.

- Conversar. – disse Batman. – Eu estou no meio da averiguação dos controles de defesa da liga. – disse o cavaleiro das trevas com uma carranca.

- Averigue enquanto eu falo então. – disse o marciano.

- Por que você esta aqui. – perguntou Batman cruzando os bracos.

- Para você seria um pouco complicado. – dizia o marciano se aproximando do humano. – E com meras palavras não seria suficiente para você entender. – dizia o marciano.

- Voce esta me insultando. – disse o detetive. – se você veio aqui para me humilhar e melhor sair. – falou Batman tentando se afastar do marciano.

- Não, pelo contrario eu admiro sua inteligência e apenas que o que vou dizer não são apenas meras palavras. – disse ficando frente a frente com Batman.

- Faz um bom tempo que eu venho observando a situação em que me encontro e esta ficando cada vez mais complicada se eu não tomar uma decisão.

E assim o marciano frente a frente com o humano segurou seu rosto e o beijou foi um beijo que colocando sua língua dentro de sua boca passando por seu interior e assim transferindo suas lembranças e seus sentimentos ligados ao homem morcego e assim começou a passar as mãos em seu corpo massageando conforme ele retirava o cinto de utilidades o jogando no chão a seus pes.

Batman foi pego de surpresa e não reagiu a principio porem ele tentou usar suas mãos para se libertar porem foi invadido logo a seguiur por imagens e sentimentos do marciano que o deixou com a guarda baixa e assim o abracou sem se mexer mas inadivertidamente ele teve que afastar seus lábios.

Ligados por um fio de saliva o homem morcego disse sem folego.

- Preciso respirar. – dizia sem folego.

Porem ele era preenchido por inúmeras lembranças e sentimentos enquanto o próprio marciano chupava seu pescoço o marcando, e retirando e abaixando suas calcas.

- Voce e um humano delicioso, nunca pensei sentir tamanha atração. – dizia J´onn.

- J´onn... eu... não

- Silencio, eu sei. – dizia o marciano que inadvertidamente com pressa ragava suas roupas e massageava sua bunda enquanto chupava seu pescoço descendo ate seu peito onde com seu poder o transportava ate um quarto afastado da torre era o quarto onde dormiam.

- J´onn... não... eu. – Dizia o cavaleiro das trevas que sentia que estava indo fora do controle.

Porem o marciano segurou seus bracos acima de sua cabeça e o molhou de beijos ate chegar a sua cintura e assim beijando onde falou enquanto usando seus poderes liberando afrodisíacos e hormônios para fazer os dois sentirem prazer.

- Eu desejei isto por semanas Bruce, vou ser seu primeiro e único eu entendo a fisiologia humana. – dizia o marciano

E assim ele mudou de forma ficando mais próximo de sua forma marciana natural e o que surpreendeu mais Batman foi o fato dele ter um membro ereto verde e o dobro do tamanho de seu membro, pingando um liquido azul marinho de sua ponta.

Abrindo as pernas do humano e se posicionando em seu meio ele mais uma vez invadiu a mente de Batman e o preparando com seus dois dedos dizendo.

- Eu entendo que você sendo virgem deve ser preparado antes da consumação e se eu mudar o ângulo de minha preparação encontrarei sua próstata Bruce, mas eu peco que você relaxe.

E assim com seu corpo abrindo as pernas de Batman ele introduziu um dedo em sua entrada de uma maneira ágil e poderosa parecendo um pistao entrando e saindo com agilidade.

O cavaleiro das trevas gritava e gemia em meio a penetração se contorcendo ate que em meio a seus gritos ele arqueou as costas e gemeu não de dor mas de prazer enquanto o marciano introduzia mais um dedo e dizendo.

- Aparentemente eu encontrei sua próstata. – dizia enquanto ao longo de sua preparação ele já usava três dedos na preparação.

O cavaleiro das trevas se contorcia e apenas usava uma bota em meio a suas roupas esfarrapadas e rasgadas em meio a seus gritos de gozo e de vergonha ele sentiu prazer suas botas que ainda usava estava se arrastando no chão enquanto gemia alto e o marciano estimulava constantemente atingindo sua próstata e em seguida começava a bombear seu pênis com uma de suas mãos enquanto a outra o preenchia em estocadas rápidas ate que em uma estocada particularmente forte ele começou a sentir a chegada de seu orgasmo e inadvertidamente veio na mao do marciano gritando estridentemente e ficando nada mais do que caído no chão como um amontoado de membros porem antes de se recompor J´onn ficou entre suas pernas e se dirigiu acima dele onde retirou sua mascara.

O morcego esparramado esta deitado em cima de sua capa que se estendia ao seu redor, o marciano estava posicionado em cima dele e começou a beijar seus lábios e disse.

- Eu vou entrar.

Batman duvidava que aquele membro pudesse entrar dentro dele mesmo que o marciano o tivesse preparado.

- J´onn, não... espere, - Mas seu aviso foi ignorado o marciano pegou suas mãos acima de sua cabeça entrelaçando os dedos e ficando no meio de suas pernas onde posicionou seu mebro avantajado e assim lentamente começou a entrar.

Era escorregadio ao que parecia e começou a preencher seu interior enquanto o marciano chupava seu pescoço e dizia.

- Respire calmamente... não e tao ruim. – dizia

O cavaleiro das trevas começou a sentir o membro do marciano em seu interior e seus gemidos de dor da penetração já que ela nunca tinha tido relações sexuais com um homem menos ainda com um marciano, era escorregadio e parecia per pegajoso já que estava revestindo todo seu interior, sua respiração ofegante e momentos depois batiam no fundo diretamente em sua próstata levando ondas de eletricidade.

O marciano falou.

- Tanto femeas quanto machos marcianos tem seu próprio liquido de lubrificação nos secretamos na hora do acasalamento, mas fique tranquilos não procriamos com o mesmo gênero apenas com femeas. – dizia ele quando seu membro estava totalmente enterrado em seu interior,

O cavaleiro sentiu que os testículos do marciano bateram em sua bunda, teve que abrir bastante suas pernas para deixar entrar o pênis do marciano.

- J´onn... por favor.

- Não se preocupe você vai gostar. – disse J´onn, e assim começava a se retirar e a colocar seu pênis formando um ciclo de repetição umvai e vem de estocadas enquanto encontrava gemendo no ouvido do homem morcego este por sua vez também gemia enquanto sentia entrando e saindo o pênis do marciano de seu interior cada vez mais rápido colocando e tirando totó o membro e cada vez mais erguendo sua bunda do chão com a velocidade das investidas que faziam ouvir o tapa de pele contra pele batendo uma na outra enquanto o cavaleiro teve suas mãos livre para segurar em sua capa enquanto o marciano com umas de suas mãos começava a bombear o membro do homem abaixo dele.

Cada vez mais o homem morcego gemia e gritava estridentemente com as estocadas e o bombeamento do seu membro que era estimulado na mesma velocidade das investidas em seu interior seus gritos e gemidos de prazer e vergonha.

Nunca na vida de Bruce ele imaginou que teria sua primeira vez com um homem muito menos com J´onn um marciano mesmo isso parecendo um estupro ele teinha vergonha de admitir que estava gostando e cada vez mais gritava mais alto seu gemidos estridentes e o marciano o chupando seu pescoço se esfregando enquanto o estocava e respirando com mais dificuldades mesmo ele sentindo prazer ainda doía e liberava lagrimas sua respiração era entrecortada e irregular e as estocadas seguidas batendo em seu interior diretamente em sua próstata estava ajudando a gritar cada vez mais alto.

O tapa de pele contra pele era mais estridente e rápido.

- ooooooohhhh... deus... ooooooohhhhh... deus ... J´onn por favor.

Gemia o cavaleiro das trevas que tinhas suas pernas erguidas com a investidas brutais do marciano que parecia não se cansar. Ate que com uma onda de prazer ele veio com um poderoso esguicho na mão do marciano caindo com os braços afastados gemendo enquanto o marciano ainda investia sem parar em seu interior sentindo suas paredes internas se contraírem com isso a dor da penetração junto com o prazer de cada vez mais algo entranho um grito psíquico ou algo assim e uma mudando mais estranha fisicamente do marcianos mais parecida com um marciano de cabeça pontuda e um pênis que esguichou em seu interior com mais algumas estocada, transbordando uma liquido pegajoso revestindo seu interior.

E assim o marciano caiu em cima do humano que respirava entrecortada ainda dentro do humano com seu pênis dando espasmos .

- você gostou – disse o marciano acariciando o peito do humano e ouvindo seu coração com um pênis amolecido pressionados entre os corpos, nesta forma o marciano parecia mais longo e com músculos fortes enquanto o homem morcego gemia pos coito lagrimas secas em seu rosto e assim o marciano passando as mãos pelo corpo do humano e inadivertidamente Batman sentia que o membro enterrado em seu interior ficava duro novamente antes que pudesse protestar o marciano se levantou poucos sentimentos sem se retirar e virou o humano de costas levantando sua bunda no processo mesmo snetindo um liquido pegajoso escorrendo de suas paredes internas.

Tentando se manter no lugar segurando no chão com a capa a seu lado o marciano ficou como se montasse nele apoiado em suas costas segurando seu mebro com uma mao e recomeçando o processo de vai e vem entrando e saindo enquanto o cavaleiro das trevas recomeçava a gemer a aunica coisa que ele tinha inteira era saus botas e sua capa que ele segurava como se fosse um bote salva vidas.

Tendo um marciano em cima fazendo sexo de quatro batendo com tudo em suas nadegas e o penetrando ouvindo o gemido que parecia ser em marciano o penetrando e recomeçando a estocar sua próstata sucetivamente sem para com grande velocidade e bombeando seu pênis.

O membro do marciano parecia liberar uma espécie de lubrificando viscoso facilitando a penetração e de alguma forma liberando hormônios o fazendo gritar de prazer e gemidos estridentes e os tapas de pele contra pele eram altos e fortes el sentia que os testículos do marciano batiam em sua bunda a ponto de deixar marcas ele parecia não se importar mais que o necessário e assim em meio as estocadas e os seus gritos ele gozou mais uma vez nas mãos do marciano e enquanto era estocado suas paredes internas se contraindo ao redor do membro do marcianos que veio mais umas estocadas antes de também gozar mais uma vez em seu interior transbordando pela laterais escorrendo pelas suas coxas e formando uma poca e lobo depois ele caindo desalentado sentindo que o marciano se retirava se seu interior.

Sua respiração era entrecortada e irregular e observando que o marciano estava deitado ao seu lado e ao que parecia recuperando o folego.

Ele sentia uma torrente de fluidos escorrendo de sua bunda tendo suas pernas abertas e uma dor incomoda percorrendo sua coluna ate sua entrada.

Ele percebeu que não conseguiria sentar por umas horas mais nada o impediria de observar onde estava tentando erguer a cabeça viu que pela primeira vez se encontrava no vestiário masculino próximo a ele estava sua cabine de roupas e assim ele voltou a deitar percebendo que o marciano o observava atentamente.

- Isso não e apenas sexo – Disse o marciano. – Pelos seus padrões eu diria que eu estou apaixonado por você. – disse J´onn

E assim ele se aproximou do humano e o abracou e disse.

- Eu quero que o mundo saiba que você e meu. – disse o marciano que puxou Bruce em sua direção e o beijou acariciando suas cochas e costas com as mãos logo ele estava esfregando seus corpos um no outros e o marciano em cima do humano apertando sua bunda com as mãos e assim o soltando e o deixando sem ar se afastando e assim levantando e puxando o humano com ele destra forma J´onn mudou de forma ficando com uma forma levemente marciana sendo o cacador de marte enquanto observava o homem morcego usando apenas uma bota e uma capa praticamente nu a sua frente.

Levanto ele na frente do armário com o símbolo de morcego ele falou.

Melhor tomar um banho e retirar meus fluidos de seu interior. – Disse J´onn olhando de cima a baixo.

Na completa incredulidade Bruce viu que olhando precisava mesmo retirar estava se sentindo pegajoso e as semente do marciano escorrendo de saus cochas e pernas.

Sem dar qualquer palavra ele tentou se agaixar onde retirou as botas e e os restos de capa assim ficando completamente nu se dirigiu ao banheiro e foi ao chuveiro já que estavam no vestiário.

Ligou o chuveiro e ficou embaixo dele e com o sabonete começou a se ensaboar passou pelo seu anus sentiu algo pegajoso passando os dedos ele olhou era pegajoso escorregadio e de uma coloração azul marinho e tinha muito escorrendo de seu interior suas cochas realmente tinham a marca de círculos arrocheados que seriam os dedos do marciano seu anus cabiam dois dedos naquele momento e estavam pegajosos antes que pudesse fazer mais algumas observações ele foi surpreendido por braço marcianos em sua cintura dizendo.

- Não consegui ficar parado com você desse jeito. – e assim com uma demonstração de forca ele o abracou pela cintura o erguendo fazendo suas pernas de cada lado e o penetrando logo em seguida em uma única estocada funda.

O marciano ocupou mais uma vez sua forma original de acasalamento e assim em meio a seus gritos friccionando seus corpos prensando seu membro entre seus corpos enquanto o marciano o estocava com ferocidade chupando seu pescoço e rosnando e mais uma vez invadia sua mente com imagens e lembranças penetrando cada vez mais rápido.

Bruce sentia o pênis endurecido do marciando revestido mais uma vez pela lubrificação marciana parecia mais grosso e escorregadio era estranho no mínimo ter relações sexuais com ele porem ele sabia onde bater e sua próstata já abusada era atingida sem descanso seus gritos estridentes eram abafados pelo chuveiro que não fora desligado ele sentia os fluidos marcianos escorrendo junto com a agua pingando sem parar.

O marciano não parecia se importar com a situação em si era melhor ter agua escorrendo do que fogo e o corpo do humano era aconchegante e delicioso como ele imaginava seus gritos estridentes e gemidos ele sabia como pressionar mais o membro do cavaleiro das trevas da maneira certa para ele poder ter uma orgasmo.

E assim ele sabia que enquanto o humano implorando em meio do sexo eles faziam muito isso as estocadas frenéticas os gritos ele sentiu algo quente em meio a seus estômagos o humano gosou com um grito particularmente alto abracando ele encostando sua cabeça em seu pescoço gemendo enquanto que por alguns minutos a mais ele estocava sua entrada e veio com um rugido e assim soltando o humano encostando com as mãos na parede ele modificou seus dedos para assim retirar seus fluidos do interior de Batman que gemia lamentosamente uma mao o mantinha firma na parede e a outra retirava o fluido ensaboando com uma perna levantada e assim começou a ensaboar todo o seu corpo cansado.

Batman parecia prestes a desmaiar e assim ele o lavou e segurando em seus bracos o retirou do chuveiro desligando em seguir a agua o homem morcego estava inconsciente em seus bracos como uma noiva ele o enrrolou em uma toalha e por fim o levou ate seu quarto atravessando paredes com sua intangibilidade e assim o depositou em sua cama e no armário encontrou um cobertor sobressalente o cobrindo.

Marcianos necessariamente não precisavam dormir então ele ficou sentado na cadeira próxima a cama observando o homem por alguns minutos ate que numa ideia ele usou sua forma humanoide e deitou ao lado de Batman o abracando e entrando em transe saboreando os sonhos de seu novo parceiro.

Ele sabia que pela primeira vez em vinte anos ele dormia mais de três horas seguida sem acordar já que ele tinha entrado na mente do humano no auge do orgasmos.

Awake spring

Poucas horas depois Bruce havia acordado sonolento com uma dor incomoda em sua bunda e envolto de uma toalha ainda não se lembrando como foi parar la ele recobrou um pouco revendo mentalmente ele havia tido relações sexuais com o marciano e realmente foi bom apenas estranho e desconfortável.

Em sua mentalidade ele havia quase o estuprado foi parcialmente forcado e inesperado para dizer o mínimo mas já não se podia voltar atrás apenas deixar clara as coisas entre eles.

- Eu entendo sua confusão, apenas me de uma chance de evoluir nosso relacionamento – Disse o marciano as suas costas passando a mao em sua cinturas fazendo ele se sobressaltar e assim virando seu rosto e vendo aquele alienígena verde.

- Isso e estranho e inesperado. – Disse se virando para o marciano ficando um na frente do outro. – Eu não sou bom com relacionamento e não me peca para ficar aconchegado e desfrutar a vida a dois, isso comigo e estranho e complicado. – dizia.

- Eu entendo, apenas me deixe tentar, não vou forcar você a algo como estar o tempo todo comigo apenas me deixe ficar ao seu lado e desfrutar de sua companhia. – disse acariciando seu rosto com suas mãos.

- Certo eu aceito apenas não force muito. – disse o cavaleiro das trevas.

Antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa o marciano reivindicou seus lábios e começou a beijar retirando sua toalha e se posicionando em cima do humano esfregando seus corpos friccionando e separando suas pernas.

- J´onn... espera... eu... pare. – tentava dizer em meio aos beijos porem o marciano não deu atenção e começava a chupar seus mamilos o fazendo gritar e adentrando seu interior com uma única estocada.

Percebendo tardiamente que era uma guerra perdida e o marciano ocupava a forma marciana de acasalamento e começava a se mover de dentro para fora dizendo.

- Não se preocupe, você vai gostar. – dizia enquanto aumentava gradativamente a velocidade de suas investidas liberando seu lubrificante em seu interior.

Nada mais era sentido além do pênis duro e viscoso do marciano não entrava fácil mas ele sabia onde bater atacando sua próstata com vivacidade e precisao sem descanso segurando suas mãos entrelaçadas enquanto o humano gritava e gemia virando seu rosto de um lado a outro e a cada de metal balançava e rangia com a forca da investida.

- J´onn... por favor... devagar... eu não aguento... – implorava o humano com seu anus sendo atacado.

- Se eu for devagar não vou poder bater no lugar certo. – dizia ignorando o homem abaixo dele esfregando e chupando seus mamilos enquanto o estocada com velocidade vai e vem entrando e saindo completamente

Pressionando o pênis do Batman entre seus corpos a ponto de deixar duro e pingando, o humano sentia como era pegajoso e molhado e o corpo contra corpo constante e frequente não parava nem um segundo sua respiração ofegante e irregular ate que arqueando as costas ele sentiu uma carga elétrica e assim veio seu orgasmo na barriga dos dois com um grito enquanto o marciano o estocava cada vez mais rápido perdendo as forcas e assim gemendo enquanto momentos depois o marciano teve seu orgasmo em seu interior com algumas batidas depois.

E assim saboreando os últimos momentos ele deu mais algumas estocadas se retirando seu membro do interior com um barulho de sucção e um plop indecente e vendo um humano gemendo pos coito deitando se de lado e sua respiração entrecortada enquanto o marciano acariciava suas cochas e o humano respirando e arfando.

Percebendo tardiamente que eles poderiam não estar sos ou simplesmente que eles poderiam estar sendo observados o cavaleiro puchou o ar com forca e perguntou.

- Onde estão os outros. – perguntou desconfiado.

Por alguns momentos o marciano ficou parado como se meditasse e seus olhos brilharam um vermelho incandescente e assim disse.

- Diana esta em Themiscera, saiu logo depois de conversarmos a tarde, Super Homem também não esta ele foi sair com Lois e o Flash não esta, na verdade estamos sozinhos aqui na torre. – disse com sua voz marciana.

- Sozinhos... então você esperou para ficarmos sozinhos para se declarar e me foder. – perguntou se virando apoiando no cotovelo e fazendo uma careta .

- Acredite eu não fudi você na verdade, acoplamento e mais apropriado e logo eu penso que acasalamento e melhor já que somos de espécies diferentes e em meia hora os integrantes da liga vao voltar eu acho melhor você tomar um novo banho e retirar meus fluidos de seu interior, você tem roupas reservas aqui na torre; - perguntou o marciano.

Batman ficou sem fala por alguns momentos e disse se recompondo. – Eu sempre trago roupa reserva

E assim o marciano mudou novamente de forma ocupando uma forma levemente como o cacador de marte e se levantou perguntando. – precisa de ajudar ou pode andar sozinho.

- Eu estou nu j´onn. – disse como se terminasse a questão. – não posso andar pela torre assim. – disse com uma carranca

- Minhas desculpas. – e assim ele levantou o homem morcego de uma ver pegando o pela cintura e vou intangível ate o vestiário passando por corredores e salas, assim o soltando quando estavam em frente ao armário de batman.

O homem morcego abriu seu armário e retirou outra armadura vendo como era extremamente fácil o marciano destruir a ultima ele a depositou em um banquinho sendo observado pelo outro e se dirigiu mancando ate o chuveiro onde era observado e assim ligou o chuveiro e ficando embaixo da agua corrente sentindo os fluidos pegajosos escorrerem junto com a agua pela parte interna de suas cochas e passando as mãos para retirar e os dedos pegando um sabonete ele começou a se ensaboar retirando seu sêmen seco de seu peito e observando seu corpo onde em suas cochas haviam marcas de dedos e sua cintura também, onde lavou seu membro amolecido o esfregando e assim ao terminar o banho ele desligou o chuveiro e saiu onde pingava agua de seus cabelos e corpo.

O marciano continuava em pe o observando, enquanto ele colocava a armadura lentamente e depois suas botas, e assim o marciano ao ver o homem morcego completamente vestido falou.

- vamos. – e assim ficando do lado do marciano eles saíram do chuveiro.

Nem bem saíram ele estavam se dirigindo a sala de transporte e já chegavam mulher maravilha e super homem que o olhavam.

- Então colocaram as diferenças em ordem – perguntou Diana recebendo um olhar divertido do homem de aco que soltou uma risada abafada.

- Diferencas. – perguntou Batman. – Diana, você sabia. – olhando os dois

- Eu antes de ir ate você conversei com Diana. – disse o marciano.

- Quem mais sabia. – perguntou com uma carranca.

- Meio que todos, já que ele começou a olhar para você mais que o normal. – Disse Barry ao sair pelo transportador.

- Eu conversei com Diano que me aconselhou a deixar você dois sozinhos. – Clark disse.

- Quando se trata de sentimentos e emoções você e sego. – disse o Super Homem.

- Entao. – perguntou Diana.

- o homem morcego ficou vermelho, enquanto o marciano disse.

- Pelos seus padrões eu diria que acoplamos.

- Voce tem o material necessário. – Perguntou Barry curioso.

- E foi bom. – perguntou Super homem.

Uma toce estranha então Batman falou. – Estranho longo e pegajoso e foi diferente.

- Ou eck. – disse Barry o Flash

- Eu ouvi mentalmente você tem vários orgasmos. – disse o marciano

- Ai... meu deus. – Disse Batman ainda mais vermelho e virando o rosto.

Todos la riram da situação.

- Como isso vai ficar então. – Perguntou Super Homem. – Voce estão em um relacionamento. – perguntou curioso.

- Bem e... meio... eu acho que estamos. – Disse Batman. – Querendo estar em qualquer lugar menos ali. – Eu so não quero que você fique pegando na minha mao. – dizia.

- Certo e eu não vou forcar muito... você parece ter alergia a relacionamentos profundos. – disse o marciano.

Mais uma leva de risadas.

- Calem a boca. – disse Batman carrancudo e rosnando. – Voce me deixaram sozinhos de proposito.

- Voce gostou do nosso momento sozinho. – Disse o marciano.

- Oh meu deus, eu vou para Gotham city patrulhar.

Antes que ele saísse da sala Super Homem rapidamente segurou o homem morcego pelos ombros o virando na direção dos outros e falando.

- J´onn eu falo por todos que se você ferir o Batman você vai se arrepender de ter nascido, já que foi você que começou tudo isso. – Disse Super Homem carrancudo e estranhamente serio.

- Super homem, eu não preciso de ajuda. – disse Batman tentando se soltar do aperto.

- Cale a boca, quando se trata de emoções e relacionamentos você não sai ganhando, eu estou aqui para ajudar. – deixando um morcego boquiaberto.

- Eu concordo, eu também falo como uma amiga eu estou aqui para qualquer coisa. – dizia Diana.

E isso vale para o homem mais rápido vivo também, eu sempre estarei por perto. – disse soltando uma fungada.

- Eu não esperava menos, eu não vou ferir o Batman – disse J´onn, você são minha familia

- Nos vemos mais tarde então – disse o marciano que antes que o humano se afastasse o puxou das mãos do kryptoniano em sua direção o prendendo e beijando na frente de rostos estupefatos sendo um beijo profundo de língua mordendo seus lábios e o soltando.

- Você tem pegada – disse o morcego se afastando ainda mais vermelho ignorando fungadas e risos dos outros ocupantes e assim ele saiu e foi ate o aparelho de transporte acionando os controles e indo embora.

Assim que ele foi teletransportado na caverna retirou sua mascara e foi ate seu armário onde começou a retirar suas roupas poucos minutos depois Alfred aparecia dizendo.

- E bom ve- lo senhor. – porem parou com a bandeija na mao estava segurando um almoço e viu a expressão confusa de Bruce Wayne que retirava a parte superior da armadura e se apoiou no armário. – O que houve Bruce. – perguntou o mordomo.

O cavaleiro das trevas sentou no cadeira próxima e falou.

- Eu tive relações sexuais com o marciano. - Disse com a mao no rosto envergonhado. – Eu nunca pensei...

- Eu não esperava... na verdade senhor eu nunca pensei que o senhor teria preferencia pelo marciano... – dizia lentamente. – Foi consentido. – perguntou preocupado colocando a bandeira em uma mesa próxima e se sentando próximo ao seu filho adotivo e passando as mãos nas costas o puxando.

- Eu consenti mas a principio foi mais uma invasão mental do que sexual... ele me prensou e... e quis se declarar... – dizia. Lentamente. – foi mais do que estranho... eu nunca pensei isso e confuso ao extremo.

- E você se sente bem com isso. – perguntou Alfred. – quero dizer ele não pressionou nem o estuprou... – começou. – Ele não obrigou a ter relações sexuais nem o ameaçou... – dizia o mordomo preocupado.

- E mais pelo fato de que tudo foi rápido demais... ele literalmente mandou lembranças e emoções se sentindo sozinho... ele não me obrigou eu estou mais abalado pelo fato de duas coisas... ele e do mesmo sexo e ainda mais um alienígena. – dizia olhando o velho amigo.

- Eu sei como isso funciona... so que e estranho e eu não sou bom com relacionamentos... principalmente alguém que pode saber o que eu penso. – dizia ele. – E mais do que isso eu não tenho privacidade eu não posso ir longe com meus pensamentos.

- Voce tem medo de compartilhar suas emoções e também que ele não te de privacidade. – dizia o mordomo. – eu acho que isso e medo, senhor, você tem medo do que ele pode encontrar, mas aparentemente eu acho que e isso que você precisa alguém que saiba o que você pense senhor. – dizia o mordomo. – mas primeiro o senhor precisa se alimentar e de sono para enfrentar os criminosos e ainda mais que amanha o senhor tem que dar uma festa para a comunidade de empreendedores e beneficentes dizia.

- Sim, Alfred, eu acho e assim ele recomeçou a retirar a parte inferior da armadura e a colocar um pijama e um robe por cima e chinelos onde por fim ele comeu cum bife a parmegiana e um arroz grego com vegetais e um suco de amora e assim os dois subiram as escadas da caverna.

Algumas horas depois eram nada mais do que oito horas da noite sendo mais do que cinco horas de tempo passado que ele havia saindo da liga da justiça e havia mudado tudo radicalmente.

Ouviram a campainha tocando e assim Alfred foi atender voltando momentos depois com um homem de terno negro e casaco igualmente negro com flores em sua mao e uma caixa de bombom e uísque em uma cesta e uma sacola que parecia comida chinesa.

No mesmo instante Bruce reconheceu que era o marciano so que na forma civil e muito atraente com longos cabelos plainados e olhos verdes incandescentes.

- J´onn... – disse Bruce sem folego se levantando. – O que você faz aqui.

- Aparentemente eu percebi que tinha que dar o primeiro passo nesse relacionamento e você não o daria, então eu pesquisei e percebi que um encontro a luz de velas seria necessário para compartilharmos memorias e sentimentos. – dizia com sua voz. – Mas aparentemente eu também percebi que você parece ter alguns problemas relacionados a emoções e sentimentos então eu resolvi ajudar a situação trazendo em uma sacola comida chinesa assim o Alfred não precisaria fazer nenhum alimento já que comida chinesa e inevitavelmente crua em sua maioria.

- Minha nossa o senhor pensa em tudo. – disse Alfred. – Patrao Bruce eu espero que o senhor de o braço a torcer e aceite esta investida, além do mais estou me retirando, fiquem a vontade. – dizia o mordomo que se retirava da sala.

- Eu não pensava... – começou Bruce tentando se recompor.

- Onde e a cozinha. – perguntou puxando o homem pela mao e assim falando. – Eu vou querer esta relação Bruce, e vou conquistar você. – E assim mudou de forma e ficando na sua forma marciana. – Entao me leva a cozinha. – perguntou.

- Por aqui. – disse sem jeito e andando ate a cozinha onde o marciano com suas sacolas o seguia.

Despejando os ingredientes na mesa o uísque do lado no centro e tirando os alimentos de sua sacola começou a preparar e falou. – Voce poderia pegar pratos Bruce. – dizia separando tudo e bombons de um lado.

O homem menor se dirigiu a um armário e começou a pegar dois pratos e a depositar na mesa.

Assim haviam uma variedade de especiarias e alimentos chineses e assim ele falou enquanto ele depositava os alimentos e assim disse.

- Eu fiquei muito tempo sozinho, mesmo entre os humanos mesmo considerando a liga da justiça minha família eu apenas pensava na minha falecida família. – dizia pegando as mãos de Bruce e o fazendo sentar a sua frente em uma cadeira a mesa e continuou. – Voce e quase parecido tanto quanto posso imaginar você tem família a liga mas ao mesmo tempo não tem pensando no passado e sem uma família real eu observei por semanas e não consegui parar minha atração aumentava e eu quero que você confie em mim mesmo sendo difícil eu vou conseguir. – dizia olhando nos olhos de Bruce. – Vamos comer. – disse soltando as mãos de Bruce e oferecendo palitos onde eles se sentaram, porem o homem morcego disse.

- Não posso prometer nada mesmo que e difícil confiar plenamente e eu não sou bom nisso. – disse e começou a comer.

Eles almoçaram e ao terminar inesperadamente o marciano puxou Bruce em seu colo dizendo. – Eu vou compartilhar lembranças, se prepare.

E assim invadindo a mente do humano ele começou a beijar seus lábios e a esfregar seus corpos friquicionando e assim arrancando seu pijama rasgando a parte de cima e abaixando sua calca ate seus calcanhares e mudando de forma e separando as pernas ele ao invadir a mente de Bruce sabia onde era seu quarto ele usando seus poderes atravessaram os cômodos deitando o milionário na cama e ouvindo seus gemidos o penetrou em uma única estocada profunda.

Bruce se sentia com prazer mas a realidade o pegou o marciano começava a literalmente fazer sexo com sua mente enviando memorias prazerosas e cenas de sexo enquanto começava a bombear seu membro se esfregando e atacando seu pescoço em meio a beijos molhados por todo o seu corpos e atingindo sua próstata a cada estocada enquanto seus gemidos e gritos eram cada vez mais alto ele tinha pena de qualquer um que passasse no corredor aquela hora pedindo a deus que Alfred estivesse bem longe para não ouvir seus gritos e gemidos.

Ele não tinha tanta certeza quanto a cama em baixo dele se era reforçada já que a cama começava a balancar e a ranger com as investidas do marciano o tapa de pele contra pele era frenético e sem parar com um vigor avacalador ele sentia que o membro duro do marciano liberava novamente o lubrificando facilitando a penetração revestindo seu interior com algo liso e pegajoso era liso e escorregadio sentindo escorrendo pelas laterais de sua entrada e escorrendo abaixo dele sabendo que não era sangue.

O marciano se esfregava levantando abaixando e batendo corpo no corpo com um som de tapa seu membro ocupava toda a extensão de seu anus e o preenchendo completamente o marciano esfregava e rebolava atingindo sua próstata enquanto bombeava seu membro duro que escorria entre suas barrigas chupando seu pescoço mordendo seus mamilos e fazendo barulhos estranhos ao mesmo tempo que invadia sua mente seus gritos de prazer cada vez mais estridentes puxando o ar e seu batimento cardíaco acelerado enquanto o marciano segurava suas mãos no alto de sua cabeça, era muito para ele não dava ele não ira aguentar nesse ritmo...

- Por favor... j´onn... J´onn... não da... por favor... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh... Deus... Deus... J´onn

- Voce aguenta... não se preocupe... – Dizia o marciano telepaticamente.

Seus gritos eram altos e a cama balançava sua próstata era atingida e o liquido viscoso parecia aumentar escorrendo pelas laterais ele sabia que o marciano ainda não tinha tido um orgasmo e estava esfregando seus corpos ocasionalmente ate que em sua secao de gritos e suplicas ele gozou com um estridente grito nas mãos do marciano caindo mole em meio as estocadas e a cama que rangia abaixo dele então ele continuava a estocar batendo diretamente em seu interior enquanto continuava a bombear seu membro amolecido que aos poucos recomeçava a endurecer, seus gemidos lamentosos seguidos se lagrimas e as batidas constantes de seu interior a cada estocada era seguida de gritos de prazer ja que ele atingia sua próstata.

- J´onn... por favor... J´onn.. Deus... - gritava

E assim se seguia pela próxima hora ate que os dois gritaram em conjunto e um se despejou na mao e barriga com um jato potente arqueando as contas em meio as estocadas que levantaram suas nadegas e assim o marciano se despejou em seu interior e com algumas estocadas a mais se retirou com um puxão fazendo o homem abaixo dele gemer e cair parcialmente conciente enquanto o marciano se deitava a seu lado igualmente sem folego.

Bruce gemia pos coito se lamuriando enquanto o marciano satisfeito por ter concedido dois orgasmos a seu companheiro e feito sentir tamanho prazer em meio ao sexo, ele soube onde bater.

E assim pegou seu rosto com as mãos e o beijou acariciando seu abdome e barriga assim o soltando.

Em meio aos seus gemidos Bruce balbuciou.

- Voce deveria parar de rasgar minhas roupas. – disse se virando para o marciano.

- Eu so rasguei a camisa mas você esta com as pernas da calca. – disse apontando.

Bruce olhou e percebeu que ainda vestia a calca estava amontoada em seus joelhos e observava que estavam pegajosas e suadas com um liquido azul marinho que escorriam de sua entrada como que transbordasse seu anus estava se contraindo e sentiu que seu interior excessivamente lubrificado era escorregadio e formava uma poça em sua bunda.

- Como isso foi acontecer. – Perguntou apreensivo e tentando se levantar com dificuldade arrancou o pijama coberto com fluidos marcianos e jogou em um cesto próximo voltando a se deitar

- Você nem se preocupou em tirar minha calca. – disse ao voltar a se deitar.

- Tirar a calca, rasgar você não se decide. – olhando ainda com seu membro dando espasmos e assim puxando Bruce em sua direção onde por fim montou ou melhor voltou a ficar em cima penetrando novamente onde recomeçou o vai e vem. – Voce me deixou novamente excitado.

- Voce não pode... – gemeu. – me de um tempo.

- Eu já dei um tempo. – disse o marciano que ficou entre suas pernas dizendo. – Voce agora esta completamente nu.

Entes de qualquer outro protesto do humano ele recomeçou a entrar e sair cada vez mais rápido recomeçando o processo de vai e vem.

A cama abaixo dele começou a ranger e a balancar com as investidas de entra e sai este era mais duro e difícil de penetrar o barulho de carne contra carne de tapas de pele contra pele e as investidas entra e sai do pênis do marciano em seu interior e as sucessivas estocadas em sua próstata o fazima gritar loucamente.

O marciano começava a segurar os bracos de Bruce acima da cabeça e tantando manter ele no lugar suas pernas arrastavam e sua bunda era levantada da cama a cada investida enquanto ele chorava e gritava virando o rosto.

- Bruce, relaxe se não vai ser mais difícil penetrar. – Dizia o marciano.

J´onn... não consigo... devagar... aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh... J´onn por favor... – suplicava o humano

E assim o marciano disse telepaticamente ao começar a soltar suas mãos e com uma mao segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça e começando a bombear seu membro com a outra na mesma velocidade das estocadas fazendo o vazar de sua ponta.

- Se acalme e saboreie o sexo. – Disse o marciano que literalmente entrava e saia com estocadas brutais e profundas ouvindo os gritos e gemidos de prazer a cada penetração e atingindo frequentemente sua próstata.

- Ou Deus... Ou Deus... Há... Há... Há... Haaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. – Gritava loucamente onde suas nadegas eram levantadas da cama com os empurrões e investidas e estocadas, sentindo os testículos do marciano batendo em sua bunda já que ele penetrava ate a raiz onde possivelmente deixariam marcas circulares nele.

Sentindo o liquido pegajoso revestindo seu interior que ele sabia que a coloração era azul facilitando a penetração e deixando escorregadio, porem o prazer avassalador o deixava a ponto de gritar estridentemente e misturando com algumas lagrimas de dor da forca da penetração, sentindo o membro duro e maleável que era liso e ao mesmo tempo o revestindo. O marciano o chupando e beijando seu pescoço e mordendo e chupando seus mamilos ele parecia pensar que segurando seus bracos acima da cabeça o impediria de reagir para ele penetrar com facilidade para pelo menos ele diminuir a velocidade, a cama rangia e balançava, implorando para que ela fosse reforçada e não quebrasse embaixo dele, mesmo as suplicas para ele ir mais devagar não resolviam, flexionando os joelhos sendo separados e abaixados na medidas em que o marciano o estocava sem do nem piedade.

Então ele sentiu uma famosa e familiar eletricidade em seu baixo ventre onde seus testículos se contraíram e pareciam inchados e arqueando as costas em meio as estocadas e o bombeamento de seus membro pelas mão do marciano ele gritou se possível mais alto e estridente e gozou na mãos do alienígena mesmo não podendo tombar foi um esguicho poderoso enquanto suas nadegas eram levantadas no processo e o marciano continuava a atacar sua próstata e parecia murmurar em seu idioma e as soltas algo parecido com rosnados, enquanto o marciano não parecia perceber que ele tinha vindo continuava a bombear seu membro amolecido fazendo ganhar vida novamente e seus gritos constantes e a cama que ele acreditava que possivelmente poderia quebrar ele continuava a segurara seus bracos acima de sua cabeça e o tapa de pele contra pele e seus pênis começava a vazar em sua ponta com seu liquido perolado ate que em fim e ele sentiu seu interior se contraindo em meio as estocada pressionando o membro marciano que assim cada um veio um no interior e o outro entre suas barrigas e depois de mais algumas estocadas e o rugido animalesco e seu grito estridente por fim depois de se despejar em seu interior o marciano se retirou deitando se ao seu lado onde Bruce gemia pos coito e sua respiração irregular e seu coração batendo forte ele sentiu que seu próprio sêmen escorria de sua barriga pelos lados na cama com filetes ainda escorrendo de seu pênis enquanto sentia o sêmen marciano transbordando de seu interior junto com o sêmen antigo e o lubrificante formando uma poca abaixo de sua bunda nos lencoes, sentindo pena de Alfred que inadvertidamente irai lavar aquela sujeira, pensando se aquilo manchava ou não.

Porem ele sentia seu interior se contrair e expelir os fluidos e o marciano acariciando seu abdome, seus mamilos estavam marcados com beijos e mordidas do marciano que o observava deitado ao seu lado ainda em sua forma de acasalamento com seu pênis longo e grosso e sua pele verde nesta forma o marciano era maior mais alongado e musculoso com uma cabeça pontiaguda e com bons atrativos físicos seu membro estava coberto com um liquido azul que vinha da base a ponta e aparentemente viscoso.

Abracando Bruce ele beijava seu pescoço acariciando suas costas e dando tapas ocasionais em suas nadegas a as macageano e puchando seu corpo acima do seu onde apertava sua bunda mesmo o humano respirando com dificuldade e assim o deitando novamente na cama e se arrastando entre suas pernas abrindo as e com sua cabeça pontiaguda em meio a elas e vendo seus pelo pubianos onde os acariciava com as mãos e massageando suas pernas levantando seu membro e circulando a sua entrada com os dedos.

- J´onn o que... – dizia o humano.

- Se prepare. – Disse simplesmente antes de pegar o pênis com uma mãos e com três dedos começava a penetrar sua entrada e a levantar e abaixar seu membro onde começou a chupar lamber e engolindo toda a estenssao do mesmo em um circulo continuo e praticamente o estocando com os dedos atingindo sua próstata.

Ele começou a dar pequenas mordidas onde rapava seus dentes no pênis de Bruce e chupava com velocidade engolindo toda o seu comprimento enquanto com seus dedos estocava seu anos e batendo na sua próstata com três dedos friccionando levantando sua bunda da cama.

Seus gritos mais uma vez eram altos e estridentes suas pernas arrastavam se e não parava de se mecher esperneando ele tentava se soltar as porem com isso o marciano as espalhava sua cabeça girava de um lado ao outro, seu rosto e peito ficavam vermelhos parecia sofrer de perda de ar gritando a plenos pulmões batendo e levantando da cama, enquanto o marciano o chupava e estocava seu anus com quatro dedos sabendo que seu interior estava bem lubrificado, o humano tentava com tudo segurar os lencoes com as mãos com imensa forca rasgando as no processo.

- J´onn... por favor... J´onn... pare... não da... – suplicava em total desespero. – Doi... j´onn... Ou Deus... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh hhh. – Em meio a seus gritos ele sentiu seu orgasmo iminente onde veio com jorros fortes enquanto gemia e gritava dentro da boca do marciano, este por sua vez não deu tempo para mais lamentos onde se jogou com tudo em cima do humano que estava suficientemente esticado que de alguma forma o pênis do marciano parecia mais grosso e escorregadio e começou a estocar com tudo segurando seus bracos de cada lado de seu corpo e enquanto não parava de gritar ele por sua vez continuava a acertar com pontaria e precisão sua próstata assim enquanto ele disse em seu ouvido.

- Vou fazer você desmaiar de prazer.

Se fosse possível sua investida era mais rápida profunda e brutal onde ele por sua vez estava a ponto de quebrar a cama cujo rangido e balancar abaixo dele eram ensurdecedores as molas rangiam com a violência seus gritos eram estridentes.

Acertando diretamente sua próstata liberando um liquido viscoso e liso onde fazia suas nadegas levantarem com a violência da batida ouvindo tapas agudos estridentes e fortes de seus corpos em encontro ao outro.

Bruce não implorava mais apenas gemia e gritava a cada estocada o marciano o chupava e ocasionalmente abafava seus gritos chupando seus lábios e adentrando sua boca com a língua.

Em meio a toda a batida cada vez mais rápida ele não parava nenhum segundo em todo o tempo recomeçou a bombear o membro de seu parceiro e aumentava gradativamente a velocidade com precisão e igualando a suas estocadas e assim em meio a gritos gemidos e lamentos de total na próxima hora os dois vieram em precisão e dessa vez o orgasmo foi avassalador fazendo Bruce libera um grito animalesco e se derramando no peito do marciano com dois jatos potentes e fortes enquanto sentia seu interior se contrair e o marciano se liberando com fortes jatos dentro dele em meio as estocadas fazendo o humano desmaiar desfalescido e mole em cima da cama enquanto o marciano retirava seu membro do interior do homem abaixo dele e assim ele ficava observando o humano como se fosse uma oferenda obscena com pernas abertas extremamente esticado e com respiracoa irregular.

Ele havia colocado com seus poderes uma barreira ao qual diminuía o som em volta do quarto para não incomodar o humano.

E assim se levantou mudando de forma e sentando se em uma poltrona próxima observando o humano inscosciente que escorriam seus fluidos de seu interior


	2. Chapter 2

Martina Love

Capitulo 02 – Consequências

Ele não esperava por isso aos primeiros raios do sol ele se encontrava nu suado sujo suas coxas escorregadias e sentindo os fluidos do marcianos escorrendo de seu interior realmente a dor não era a que diminuía a sensação se sentindo um misto de dor excruciante subindo por sua coluna e o prazer que sentia ao lembrar das ultimas horas.

Tentando se levantar soltando um silvo de dor e vendo que os lencoes desarrumados e rasgados e ainda mais manchados de sêmen do marciano grudando na sua bunda que parecia incrivelmente esticada e se contraindo olhando o relógio a sua cabeceira era cinco da manha nada mais do que algumas horas depois da sessão de sexo sua bunda doía como o diabo ardendo para lembrar das ultimas horas de sexo com o marciano que não tinha piedade e ainda sim um rangido de sua cama.

Ele se perguntava se a cama havia quebrado mas isso não importava no momento ele deveria se livrar dos lenções de preferencia queimar e assim ele saiu da cama mancando e arrancou os lenções da cama onde jogou um amontoado enrolado no chão e pela primeira vez não percebeu a presença do marciano ele deve estar em algum lugar da mansão.

E assim caminhando ou melhor, mancando ele se dirigiu a parede e seu cabide tirou o roupão branco e o colocou e assim chinelos e abriu a porta saindo do quarto e caminhando ate o banheiro ele abriu a porta e entrou olhando diretamente para o espelho viu marcas de chupões em seu pescoço e retirando o roupão jogando o no chão com raiva viu seu pescoço mamilos com marcas de mordidas e cupões descendo mais seus quadris tinham as formas exatas dos dedos do marciano além de rastro de sêmen que descia pelas suas cochas pela parte interna seu próprio pênis estava vermelho e dolorido pelo estimulo de horas de sexo sentia sua bunda dolorida e virando no espelho de corpo inteiro ele percebeu que em meio as linhas de esperma tinha marcas circulares em sua bunda aquilo não ia ficar assim ele odiava marcas já bastava as cicatrizes de batalha, mas aquilo era demais e ainda assim seu anus dolorido dava picadas ardia como o inferno não dava nem para tocar.

E assim com raiva ele ligou o chuveiro e entrou onde ficou por vários minutos em baixo da agua corrente sentindo a refrescancia da agua gelada e depois usando o sabonete e uma esponja ele começou a se ensaboar com mãos tremulas e assim ele ficou por vários minutos ate que ouviu alguém bater na porta pensando ser Alfred ele disse.

- Entre. – E assim começou a se ensaboar ignorando o ocupante que sem pestanejar se materializou nas suas costas o abracando e cheirando seu pescoço onde apoiou sua cabeça na curva e assim disse.

- Eu sinto muito Bruce... eu não pensei que foi muito duro com você. – dizia o marciano.

Pego pelas palavras do marciano ele puxou ar pelo nariz e disse completamente desarmado apoiando a cabeça no marciano que percebeu olhando para baixo estava nu.

- Eu já tenho marcas suficientes não preciso de mais, eu não gosto de olhar para meu corpo já que fico marcado facas rifles e todo o tipo de ferimento. – disse. – Voce poderia ir mais devagar, mas aparentemente você não e tao bom em seguir esse conselho.

- Eu posso livrar as marcas se você quiser. – dizia acariciando seus quadriz mas eu não prometo ira mais devagar essas são marcas de reivindicação afinal. – dizia. – Eu também posso livrar você de todas as suas cicatrizes se me deixar.

- Eu não sou um premio nem uma boneca foda, J´onn. – dizia com raiva. – Eu não sou um objeto e nem pertenço a ninguém. – Dizia com ainda mais raiva. – Mas eu posso permitir que você tire minhas cicatrizes. – eu não vou parar de olhar nada mais que humano eu não entendo os costumes marcianos eu sou humano J´onn

- Não entenda errado Bruce, eu quis dizer que chupar e morder e normal no ciclo de acasalamento de minha raca, os fluidos são também eu deixo meu cheiro no parceiro eu libero feromonios na hora do acasalamento. – dizia. – Se você fosse um marciano eu diria que haveria sangue escorrendo e partes marcadas, somos territoriais por assim dizer. – Disse esfregando seu corpo nas costas do outro. – Havera mudanças. – dizia enquanto ele falava.

- E quando você ira me curar? – perguntou Bruce curioso.

- Agora. – disse- Eu vou liberar uma energia psionica junto de fluidos corporais de cor azul celeste na hora do acasalamento. – Dizia levando Bruce ate a parede azulejada e falando. – Se segure na parede.

E assim ele começou a esfregar seus corpos acariciando suas mãos percorrendo seu corpo e liberando por seus poros um líquidos viscoso cobrindo seu corpo com isso escorrendo e assim ao mesmo tempo que o penetrava languidamente e assim em meio aos fluidos que escorriam de seu corpo cobrindo o corpo abaixo dele com essa enzima azul que era preenchida deixando escorregadio e acariciando seus corpo e toda a extensão de seu pênis.

Ele sentiu as ministrações do membro escorregadio em seu interior com intensidade e acariciando seu corpo esfregando e rebolando acertando sua próstata fazendo ele ofegar apertar seus testículos e cobrindo seu corpo seus olhos chupando sua orelhas cada uma e línguas em seus lóbulos e assim ele puchou seu pescoço e beijou seus lábios o liquido azul se desprendia ate mesmo de sua língua era um gosto adocicado parecendo alcaçuz e assim suas respirações descompassadas e seus gemidos seguidos de estocadas lentas batendo pele contra pele com aumento gradativos e cada vez mais estocando sua próstata em respostas seus gemidos eram ouvidos seus corpo preenchido desse liquido azul escorrendo por todo o seu corpo e os pensamentos obscenos do marciano penetrando com a mesma intensidade das estocadas fazendo barulhos de sucção de algo molhado enquanto o chuveiro ainda ligado se misturava com o liquido azul que era escorregadio e se juntava a agua que escorria pelo ralo.

- Mais... mais... mais rápido J´onn... – gemeu em seus corpos que balançavam conforme o ritmo aumentava e a agua escorria junto com os fluidos e estes eram seguido por uma barulho de sucção e o sêmen que se misturava ao seu interior escorrendo como um riacho.

- isso e isso mesmo... pede mais... grite meu nome... – dizaia enquanto o tapa de pele contra pele era ouvido com gemidos e suspiros e assim ele gemia e gritavam Bruce ouvia barulhos desconexos algo que não entendia era em marciano e o ritmo aumentava e assim ele gemeu e gritou mais e mais alto a cada estocada.

- Simm... J´onn... mais... mais... mais rápido... me fode com forca... – dizia e assim seu pedido foi atendido o marciano empalou seu parceiro que tentava se segurar nos azulejos e gritava com forca e vigor enquanto o vigoroso estocava com forca e batendo todo o membro adentrando seus anéis de músculos em seu interior e assim o vai e vem e gemidos tanto vocais quantos psíquicos eram ouvidos no banheiro corpos quentes pernas erguidas do piso com forca e estocadas fortes profundas e assim ele gemia e tendo seus pescoço chupado e mordido enquanto o marciano segurava com uma das mãos seus quadriz e bombeava seu pênis duro no processo com a mesma velocidade das estocadas.

E assim a agua não poderia mais abafar seus gritos e qualquer um poderia ouvir dois quartos a distancia era isso a felicidade e os gemidos os pedidos desesperados as palavras desconexas e respirações irregulares e assim eles gemiam batiam com vigor seus corpos assim esfregando e rosnando e assim em meio a gritos Bruce fez um grito tao alto e gozou nas mão do marciano e sem forcas apetando suas paredes internas no processo dificultando as estocadas seus gemidos e assim o marciano ainda poderia trazer prazer onde ele gozou com jorros fortes em seu interior e assim ficaram parados por vários momentos esperando voltar a normalidades seus coracoes disparados e a agua escorrendo levando os últimos resquícios de sua atividades e assim com um puchao igual a uma sucção ele retirou seu membro de seu interior e assim com uma esponja começou a retirar seus fluidos de seus corpos segurando o humano no lugar que tinha perdidos as forcas e somente estava em pe porque era amparado pelo marciano e assim os fluidos azul celestes eram levados pela agua ralo abaixo e desta forma ele virou o humano a sua frente dizendo.

- Mesmo que você ainda não me ame como eu o amo eu vou ser paciente e esperar. – dizia abraçando o homem.

- Eu sei obrigado J´onn. – dizia – Eu ainda não o amo como você me ama mas eu vou aprender a amar você e so ter paciência, mas agora eu vejo você como um grande companheiro. – dizia cansado.

E assim ele pegou o homem em seu colo como uma noiva e o tirou do box e o levou ate fora e assim pegando uma toalha o secando com gentileza e assim falou.

- vamos voltar a dormir. – Disse. – E melhor você descansar eu sei que você tem uma festa a ser o anfitrião.

- Certo, e melhor eu ir dormir. – dizia. – Eu não cinto mais dor.

- Isso e bom. – disse e assim o levou ate o quarto atravessando as paredes com seu poder o observando e assim o depositando na cama e deitando ao seu lado observando seu corpo que estava livre de qualquer marca e cicatriz. E assim pela primeira vez em séculos J´onn J´onnz o marciano teve um sono tranquilo abraçado a seu novo companheiro pelas próximas horas ate o amanhecer verdadeiro com esperança em seu coracoes.


	3. Chapter 3

Martian Love

Capitulo 03 – Consequências parte 02

Esta era a melhor sensação que havia sentido em todas as centenas de anos que viveu disfarçado entre os humanos um calor aconchegante e assim uma respiração constante um coração pulsante e este era seu companheiro este dormia sem pesadelos e mesmo que eles estivessem sem colchas eles estavam dormindo bem e mesmo que seus pensamentos eram confortáveis ele se sentia bem ate que o seu companheiro humano estava prestes a acordar e assim ele olhou para tras uma braço atrás de sua cabeça e outro abracado a sua cinturas os dois gloriosamente nus e limpos de qualquer sujeira e ainda assim }Bruce observava seu abdômen este estava livre de qualquer cicatriz e escoriação era a primeira vez em décadas que se via sem qualquer marca em sua vida.

- j´onn... – perguntou Bruce virando de encontro ao rosto do marciano.

- Sim... – perguntou abrindo seus olhos vermelhos e fitando seu companheiro.

- Eu... pensava que você pode ter dito que e territorial... – dizia Bruce.

- Claro, eu sou um marciano tenho alguns instintos. – Dizia.

- So não me impessa de lutar minhas batalhas, não intervenha. – dizia beijando o marciano.

- Vai ser difícil, Bruce, mas eu vou tentar. – Disse e assim reivindicando seus labiose começou a esfregar seu lábios e a adentrar sua boca e assim ele começou a chupar seus lábios ate que Bruce falou tentando tirar seus lábios ou a boca dos do marciano.

- Preciso levantar. – dizia tentando se afastar para ter apenas o pescoço chupado e sua pernas levantada e seu membro pego por uma mao leve e seus quadriz presos entre as cochas do marciano que estava com o membro ereto. – Espero J´onn... eu preciso levantar... – mas aquilo realmente não adiantou ele foi penetrado e soltou um grito estridente de surpresa e assim com a pernas nas cochas do marciano sendo segurado no lugar.

- Eu sei que você precisa... eu também preciso... vai ser rápido. – dizia e começava a estocar com velocidade na caverna apertada de seu anus que era preenchido pelo pênis marciano mas esta era apenas rápida e constante onde ele começou a bater com forca em sua próstata.

E assim foi pelos próximos minutos onde ele bombeava seu pênis com uma mãos e atacava sua próstata com precisao e constante movimento.

- Deus J´onn você e grande... mais devagar... – mas como sempre era como falar com as paredes e por vários minutos ele sentiu a famosa eletricidade e dessa vez os dois vieram juntos com assim ele teve um grito agudo seguido de uma tapo em sua bunda e assim ele se levantou seguido do outro homem onde inadivertidamente Bruce colocou seu roupão e se dirigu ao banheiro e assim ele tomou um banho rápido observado pelo marciano e assm ele saiu depois de se livrar dos fluidos marcianos e assim com uma toalha se secou e depois ele voltou para o quarto onde colocou suas roupas um smoking prateado e sapatos igualmente prateados e assim uma gravata azul celeste.

Descendo as escadas onde sentia um aroma de café preto e iguarias de sua preferencia um farto café da manha seguido de J´onn que estava em uma forma humana esta era um homem de sobretudo cinza e calcas pretas com um terno preto.

Ele encontrou Tim, Damiam e Dick sentados comendo enquanto Alfred servia refeições variadas aparentemente ele tinha fome e assim antes de tudo ele percebeu que como todos resolveram aparecer de seus trabalhos e aventuras como se soubessem de algo.

E assim empacado no meio da cozinha encontrando todos sentado e comendo ele pensou desconfiado e perguntou.

- Quando vocês chegaram? – perguntou enquanto J´onn o puxava para sentar a mesa a uma cadeira lado a lado.

- Quais são as suas intecoes com meu pai, alienígena? – perguntou com uma carranca e ignorando seu próprio pai no processo.

- Damian, pare, isso não e problema de você. – porem foi parado por Tim que concordou e seguido de Dick enquanto Alfred se retirava da cozinha

- Damiam esta certo, desde que somos a Bat Familia nos preocupamos com Bruce já que ele tem inúmeros problemas de relacionamento. – dizia Tim.

- E claro todos acabam com traição tentativa de assassinatos ou morte inesperada e ate mesmo com agrecoes. – disse Barbara que entrava na cozinha seguida de Alfred. – De todas as formas ate ontem o Bruce não trazia seus companheiros da liga a um relacionamento e muito menos um alienígena.

- Eu não espero que você esteja tomando o Bruce como se fosse uma espécie de experiência cientifica e brinque com o perigo demonstrando emoções erradas. – dizia Dick. – Eu espero que isso não seja um teste e se for e melhor ter cuidado nos ficaremos de olho em você e no maior deslize nos estaremos la. – dizia enquanto Barbara contornava a mesa se sentando ao lado de Dick e pegando um pedaço de torta de limao.

- Nenhum de nos espera que aja casamento, mas pelo menos estaremos aqui para o que der e vier, e eu pelo menos espero que você não ira ferir meu pai, por que se você fizer isso, eu cacarei você ate os fins dos tempos e você vai implorar por misericórdia. – disse Damian.

- Eu não precisava ouvir isso. – dizia Bruce com as mãos nos olhos.

- Eu não esperava menos do que isso. – dizia J´onn eu não pretendo ferir Bruce farei o meu melhor para entender seu sentimentos e não vou prejudicar intencionalmente. – dizia o marciano.

- Entao, estamos perfeitamente claros. – disse Alfred que colocava as mãos nos ombros de Bruce. – Ele e como um filho para mim, não destrua suas emoções e não o machuque.

- Sim eu vou ajudar no que puder. – disse passando a mão em seu rosto e assim disse. – Vamos comer.

Com total constrangimento ele começou a comer um croissant e vários outros quitutes que eram torta de limao e e pequenos biscoitos e assim ficou em silencio por vários minutos ate que cada um se levantava e com um ultimo aviso damian se levantou e passou pelo marciano.

- Eu vou ficar de olho em você. – E assim saiu seguindo cada um seu caminhos.

E assim constrangido querendo ser engolido pela terra e nunca mais sair ele falou para Alfred.

- Estou na caverna. – assim seguido por uma marciano.

- Entao quando os preparativos da festa terminarem eu irei chamar os senhores. – disse com um sorriso e assim ele falou. – Contratei um Buffet para ocasião. – disse indo em direção oposta.

Então ele se dirigiu a sala e em frente a o relógio ele colocou as horas ao qual seus pais morreram e assim abrindo a passagem secreta desceu pelas escadarias curvas.

- Eu lembro que estava investigando um caso de sequestros e alguns assassinatos eles eram coincidentes com mocas entre vinte e vinte cinco anos elas foram cada uma mutiladas e tiveram suas peles arrancadas.

- Aparentemente as datas tinham um intervalo de dez a quinze dias. – dizia. – dizia somente foram encontradas dez vitimas de trinta desaparecidas em Gotham.

- Isso e intrigante. – dizia J´onn olhando o monitor ao qual era visto uma imagem dos corpos das vitimas e suas digitais.

- Existia um intervalo de trinta dias dos desaparecimentos aparentemente elas eram sequestradas em áreas abertas todas elas eram surpreendidas em locais comuns cada qual com objetivos diferentes e temas diferentes nada a não ser locais em comum ou ate mesmo físico diferente algumas não eram vistas em seus lares por semanas e ate seu lixo se acumulava.

Mas todas eram aspirantes em temas acadêmicos atrizes cantoras medicas nada em comum. – Dizia intrigado nada que as ligue nem as force a algo ilegal. – pensava.

- E assim penso que pode ser apenas a ultima foi uma violinista do Campus de Hatterfield, mas não viu ninguém sozinho ou suspeito este era apenas um professor com seus alunos.

Então nada a não ser muitos curiosos e esta moca assim como as outras não voltou para casa ela disse que encontrou um homem interessado em suas habilidades musicais um patrocinador que iria encontrar depois das aulas e assim como as outras não era mais vista. – Dizia.

- Entao como souberam de seu desaparecimento. – perguntou J´onn.

- Depois das oito horas da noite sua mae ficou preocupada sua filha volta cedo em casa sai as seis da tarde do campus não tem muitos amigos e sua amiga a única estava doente naquele dia. – dizia pensativo cruzando evidencias. - Algumas pessoas viram ela falando com um homem desconhecido este nunca foi visto no campus e por sua vez ele não era nada mais que uma fisionomia comum estatura mediana cabelos curtos acobreados e de terno azul claro. – Dizia pensativo. – Posso estar lidando com um metamorfo.

- Eu acharia isso apropriado devido as circunstancias. – disse J´onn homens que podem mudar sua aparência não são apenas marcianos não e mesmo. – perguntou divertido.

- Eu também acho os marciano parecem ter pênis maiores que a media humanas. – disse com um sorriso. – Você e um tremendo garanhao.

- Esta com saudades Bruce eu tenho um pênis duas vezes o tamanho e posso esticar,, eu posso arrancar você dessa cadeira e fazer você ficar no meu colo. – disse se aproximando perigosamente.

- J´onn não... tentava se afastar mas o marciano pairava perigosamente a sua frente quando salvo pelo gongo ou seja Alfred.

- Senhores estamos esperando o nosso anfitrião e as pessoas já estão percebendo a ausência de Bruce Wayne. – disse Alfred descendo as escadas e ficando na frentes dos dois.

- Eu vou foder você mais tarde. – disse em seu ouvido. – Eu terei meu pau pronto para três rodadas seguidas e ele vai ser bem grande e largo. – disse puxando Bruce de sua cadeira e falando ao lado de Bruce. – a festa nos chama.

E assim com seu baixo ventre pulsando de antecipação ele seguiu os dois ate a mansão.

Como sempre a festa nada mais era do que um grande estorvo e apreciação de benfeitores onde sua presença era obrigatória e assim em emio a champagne e bebidas diversas petiscos e mais petiscos ele suportou inúmeros outros ricaços a alta sociedade onde ignorava metade dos comentários e conversas frívolas e assim ele olhava a sua volta apresentando J´onn como um companheiro de festividades.

E assim em meio a empreendedores e socialytes e pessoas da alta sociedade e que buscavam patrocínio e qualquer aliança empresarial ele estava começando a encher o saco e uma dor de cabeça que aumentava gradativamente e seus olhos ardiam como se tivesse poeira e as pessoas pareciam começar a falar alto demais e assim como qualquer festa ele queria fugir e se esconder em sua caverna ate passar mais não podia tinha que aguentar e enquanto tinha olhos e ouvidos para outros cantos apenas concordando com a cabeça inesperadamente ouve uma explosão arrombando a sua entrada e nada mais nada menos do que uma dupla de dois de seus maiores inimigos o duas caras e o coringa resolveram se unir para sua maipr felicidade e resolveu que esta era sua deixa assim como J´onn os dois resolveram no caso de Bruce colocar sua armadura e J´onn bem apenas mudando de forma enquanto o reles humano colocava sua armadura em boa e velha velocidade humana.

E assim enquanto começaram a jogar na moeda quantos reféns duas caras pretendia pegar o coringa espalhando seu gas hilariante dizendo.

- Viemos aqui para pegar uma boa quantia em dinheiro e levar alguns gothamitas de presente, quero ver o morcego nos pegar. – dizia o palhaço do crime.

Porem o que menos esperava era de um marciano aparecer e assustar boa parte de seus convidados inclusive o próprio palhaço e assim começou a jogar sua nitro galinha que explodiu bem na cara do marciano este ficou em chamas e assim rindo de se acabar enquanto o duas caras com um sacola pegava as joias mais surpreendido por um morcego realmente enfurecido que com um extintor apagou o fogo de seu namorado e falou.

- Melhor J´onn. – e assim com seus batrangues e batflechas e assim lutando e nocauteando vários criminosos pulando e dando voadoras e soco enquanto o próprio marciano ficava e intangível e transpassava evarios criminosos e assim em meio a todos aquele possíveis reféns e criminosos que eram nocauteados e amarrados o próprio Coringa enviesado e com um careta amarga disse.

- Como você apareceu tao rápido aqui, isso e uma festa da alta classe. – disse jogando acido tentando jogar gas na cara do morcego que já estava com tubo de oxigênio em seus lábios e assim ele falou. – Que seja.

- Use o pulso coringa. – ouviu o homem duas caras dizer

E assim o palhaço disse. – Agora mesmo. – e assim com uma caixa de musica e forma de carrossel ele começou a tocar antes que qualquer um dos dois pudessem fazer algo o coringa estava com um capacete em forma de elefante e o duas caras com um capacete normal dividido em um metade orelhas de elefante e o outro metade orelhas de cachorro enquanto seus comparsas e capangas estavam com cada qual usando capacetes ou de elefantes ou de cachorros ou metade de cada um.

Aparentemente o pulso era um pulso psionico capaz de fazer o mais forte telepata cair inconsciente e a sala estava cheia de pessoas sem nem um resquício de habilidade psíquica o que fez com ondas psíquicas todos gritarem e caírem duros.

Aparentemente os capacetes protegeram os dois bandidos porem não esperavam que apenas Batman cambaleante e semi consciente olhasse e disse com tamanha raiva da situação sua dor de cabeça triplicou seus sentidos os gritos as mentes os cheiros e qualquer emoção era o suficiente para ele acordar e ficar de pe e com um grito. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH – E assim inesperadamente o marciano havia recobrado sua consciência mas não sua mobilidade mesmo assim ele viu o humano como ninguém se capaz de resistir a uma arma psíquica e ainda sim ele disse.

- Voces... – dizia com esforço. – Invadem uma festa beneficente ferem e destroem metade do salao e ainda acima disso vocês querem levar reféns. – disse e assim ruge indo ao ataque enfurecido com um imenso grito animalesco fazendo gelar o liquido da espinha. – DEEM O FORA DAQUI, SEUS VERMES. – e assim eles parte para o ataque com seus gritos fez com que as vidraças que estavam intactas e qualquer vidro a sua gente quebrasse e assim lutou socando e chutando a todos os envolvidos e no processo quebrando o carrossel com um chute avassalador e assim com raiva assustando a os dois criminosos no processo que tentaram correr desabalados mas aparentemente Batman era preenchido por uma aura negra assustadora em meio ao espancamento do palhaço do crime que foi surpreendido por uma mao a de J´onn que parecia ter recobrado a mobilidade segurando seu braço.

- parcialmente abalado ele olhou a destruição ao seu redor e todos os criminosos ensanguentados e caídos inconscientes este não iriam para a vida de crimes tao cedo e assim ele olhou para um palhaço com nariz quebrado e um rosto esfolado e um duas caras tremendo no chão quando uma dor excruciante e sons vindos de lugares que nunca ouviu emoções e um grito de dor ele desfaleceu aparado por J´onn que o segurava.

O seu pedido de socorro ou ate mesmo o aparelho psíquico era de alta tecnologia e assim seu pedido de socorro diretamente a liga de justiça fez com que instantes depois do ocorrido ainda segurando Batman desfalecidos e a chegada da policia de Gotham com varias ambulâncias junto com o comissário Gordon que viu o estrago do salao e diversas pessoas inconscientes estas que não precisavam nada mais do que alguns dias deitadas outras que com a queda tiveram concussões e assim mais da metade abaladas então em meio aos acontecidos Super Homem do lado de J´onn e um Batman inconsciente nos bracos do marciano e ao lado em cochichos o mordomo preocupado.

- Como ele pode resistir a uma rajada psíquica? – perguntou Alfred. – Ele deveria esta inconsciente e não mais acordar por vários minutos.

- isso e impressionante, para o Bruce isso e possível, mas eu acho que precisamos tratar dele já que ele não acorda, eu estou preocupado. – disse. Esse tipo de coisa deixaria qualquer telepata inconsciente e ate mesmo paralisado.

- Eu tenho medo. – dizia J´onn, o que aconteceu não deveria acontecer nem mesmo comigo ou com Bruce eu mal encontro um companheiro e corro o risco de perder. – dizia temeroso. – Isso não e justo.

- Não se preocupe mestre J´onn. Mestre Bruce e forte ele apenas foi pego desprevenido apenas vamos deixar ele descansar eu prefiro que ele seja tratado aqui, mas como os senhores acham melhor levar ele ate a torre então eu espero que ele fique em boas mãos.

- Voce pode cuidar de tudo Alfred? – perguntou Super Homem.

- Aparentemente Bruce Wayen ficou indisposto e perdeu a consciência e foi tratado longe de olhos curiosos e ele não quer ser perturbado se a policia ficar perguntando eu poderia requerer os serviços do senhor J´onn enquanto super Homem levar Batman ate a torre da liga. – disse com astucia. – Somente para cuidar da papelada e manter olhos curiosos afastados. – dizia seria melhor sairmos de vista para melhor tratar do assunto.

E assim se afastaram por um corredor abrindo a janela onde Super homem levou um Batman inconsciente ate a torre J´onn mudou de forma ocupando a identidade de Bruce Wayne onde este foi tratar de assuntos mundanos tais como depoimentos de policias e assim foi de encontro ao comissário Gordon.

Este estava feliz em ver o bilionário filontropo cuja festa foi alvo de dois criminosos.

E assim meia hora seguiu com lenga lenga legal e mais meia hora com pedidos de desculpas e assim depois que o ultimo milionário saiu ele se despediu de Alfred que tinha que contratar faxineiros e vidraceiros.

Se transportando ate a torre da liga ele viu que nada parecia normal ou for ade perigo sentindo tensão ao ar ele se transportou ate a enfermaria aonde encontrou o lanterna verde e ciborg juntos a diana e Super Homem apreensivo.

- O que houve. – perguntou temeroso se aproximando da cama.

- Ele esta em coma. – disse Super Homem se afastando e revelando Batman ligado a aparelhos. Onde estava sem sua armadura.

- Não. – disse J´onn, correndo e se ajoelhando ao seu lado.

- Voce pode trazer ele de volta J´onn? – perguntou Diana.

- Eu tenho. – disse e assim sentando do lado do homem que amava ele concentrou e assim com todos olhando ele foi ate a consciência de Batman onde este parecia se retrair e assim falando.

- Bruce... Bruce... – de me suas mãos. – em meio a nevoa ele pode ouvir um pedido de socorro,

E assim Batman apareceu em meio a uma nevasca e seus olhos brilhantes e sua armadura coberta de gelo e assim ele.

- Eu me perdi J´onn eu não sei como mas não conseguia voltar. – dizia temeroso

- Não se preocupe eu achei você. Vamos embora. – e assim sendo abracado ele encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e vendo a luz do dia novamente.

Nem tudo são flores no memento em que ele acordou uma infinidade de aromas barulhos sons e uma luz segante o fez gritar seu coração batendo como se fosse enfartar ele gritou como o gelo e a luz se contorcendo e fazendo J´onn cair longe dele.

Ele gritou seu coração foi as alturas ele disse entre lagrimas de dor.

- VOZES... MUITAS VOZES... NÃO DA MUITOS CHEIROS... DOI TUDO... O MEU DEUS... – e inesperadamente com um grito psionico e uma onde veidros quebrados deixando a todos atordoado menos ao próprio Super Homem que conhecia a situação em que ele se encontrava e assim tirando o Batman da cama o colocando em seu colo com seu ouvido em seu peito ele disse segurando seu rosto em sua direção.

- Concentre Bruce... sinta apenas meu coração, sinta os batimentos se concentre neles isole os outros aromas sinta meu alito apenas meu cheiro e apenas ele, sinta a minha pele. – dizia tocando suas mãos com as suas olhe nos meus olhos veja apenas eles. – dizia abracando o homem morcego. – dizia e aos poucos ele se acalmava e assim ele falou em um sussurro.

- Alito de morando. – e Assim adormeceu em seu colo com seus batimentos voltando ao normal sendo embalado pelo super homem.

- Por era o que e isso. – Disse Diana se aproximando.

- Acredito que de algumas forma Bruce despertou poderes psíquicos deve ter sido efeito do aparelho, ou algo a mais.

- O homem já da medo nos criminosos quando não tinha poderes imagine agora que pode escutar a distancia. – dizia Ciborg que começava a scanear o homem morcego.

- Como você sabia o que fazer perguntou Hal se aproximando. E sentando do lado de um morcego adormecido.

- Quando despertei meus poderes pela primeira vez eu não tinha controle aprendi tudo sozinho era impossível usar e assim tive que me concentrar e isolar cada som aroma e tudo a minha volta mais aparentemente não apenas isso como o mais leve contado era estranho me sentia estranho.

- Eu me sinto um inútil. – disse J´onn sentado num canto. – não pude fazer nada . – disse tristemente.

- Voce faz muito J´onn você o tirou do coma ele não poderia sair sozinho além do mais nenhum de nos estava preparado para o que vinha a seguir, não se culpe eu me assustei também. – disse se ajoelhando e fiando próxima ao marciano e assim com as mãos em seus joelhos.

- Obrigado Diana. – disse. – Eu não sei o que faria sem ele.

- Tudo bem. – disse Hal. – Nenhum de nos sabe o que faria se o Batman não voltasse. – Disse.

- Eu acho que ele pode descansar mas eu prefiro ficar de olho para qualquer crise.

- Não vejo qualquer anomalia no scaner. – disse Ciborg e falou em seguida. – apenas diversas áreas do cérebro estão acessas como ele começasse a acessar diversas áreas ao mesmo tempo.

E assim Hal perguntou.

- Voce vai soltar ele ou ainda vai embalar como um bebe super Homem. – disse entre uma fungada e seguida de risos coletivos..

- Engracado Hal, muito engraçado. – Eu tenho que ficar para quando ele acordar eu preciso ensinar a usar novos sentidos. – Disse olhando todos com seriedade. – Ele poderia ter morrido Hal sem qualquer controle de poderes poderia ter tido um enfarto.

- Desculpe Super Homem, era brincadeira. – e assim ele falou. - Nos todos podemos nos reversar em cuidar dele eu poderia ficar e ele teria que ficar isolado na liga já que a situação e assim. – dizia.

- Eu também acho. – disse J´onn se levantando aparentemente sem qualquer controle ele pode ser um perigo e acima de tudo ele precisa ficar isolado por pelo menos por enquanto. – Dizia.

- Eu duvido que o morcego va gostar disso. – dizia Barry entrando na área hospitalar. – dizia ele. - E turrão e acima de tudo não aceita ordens de ninguém ele não vai levar isso numa boa. – disse se sentando em uma cadeira.

- Bem pensado. – concordou Diana. – vamos ter que obrigar ele se no caso amarrar ou chamar o Alfred e ate avisar os Bat associados.

- Então esta decidido todos nos concordamos com seu isolamento temporários. – perguntou ciborg sendo acompanhados de acenos afirmativos e assim eles ficaram cada um em uma câmara andando pela torre enquanto Super Homem encostado na cama com Batman adormecido em seu colo pelas próximas horas.


	4. Chapter 4

Martian Love

Observação: - Aqui vai uma cena de treesome dub com dupla penetração e cuja situação e de extrema sedução e sexo explicito entre Super Homem J´onn J´onnz e Batman tensão sexual ao extremo.

Capitulo 04

Era uma calma com apenas o som sendo quebrado pelo barulho de maquinas e ouvindo o som de dois coracoes em dois corpos diferentes sussurros por toda a torre e aromas indistintos e assim a calmaria forcada e passos por sua volta.

E assim luzes fracas em corredores e luzes piscantes de maquinas que estavam conectadas a fios monitorando o andamento de seu paciente que nada mais estava no colo de Super Homem este de olhos fechados e vagando entre a inconsciência e a consciência.

Batman por sua vez com a cabeça encostada no peito do homem de aco ouvindo seus batimentos e sentindo o seu cheiro almiscarado de menta e alecrim, aos poucos ele voltava a consciência e com as mãos no peito do homem de aco e seu ouvido em seu peito ele abriu os olhos doloridos e ouvia não era com os ouvidos mas com sua mente ele via uma fazenda gado espalhado e Clarck comendo na cozinha da fazenda de sua mae isto era um bom sonho ate que ele voltou a realidade de sua situação e estava na ala hospitalar da torre da liga da justiça e para sua vergonha no colo de Super homem este acordou com uma resfolegada e assim eles se olharam por breves momentos por parte do morcego envergonhado ele estava usando apenas a calca de sua roupa de Batman nem suas botas prensando seu peito nu no peito de Super Homem mas este estava com sua roupa completa e assim com um pulo se afastou do Super Homem sentando fora de seu colo, era um momento embaraçoso no mínimo.

- Desculpe Clarck, eu não tive a intensão... - mas o homem de aco sorriu e ficou ao seu lado abracando seus quadris realmente preocupante e depois cheirando seu pescoço e o soltando com um beijo em seu rosto ainda mais preocupante dizendo enquanto passava seu braço pelos seu ombros e dizendo.

- Não a do que se preocupar Bruce, nos somo amigos, eu me preocupo com você e nos temos algo a discutir... – assim o puxando para seu lado e cheirando seu cabelo no processo massageando seu peito e dizendo. – Voce parece ser apetitoso Bruce.

- Clarck, por favor... eu tenho... – mas foi interrompido por Clarck que o puxou em seu colo novamente e o beijou era de tirar o folego com completa surpresa e paralisado pela acao eo homem de aco começou a massagear seu quadriz passando suas mãos por suas costas e entrando suas mãos dentro de suas calcas e apertando suas bundas e dando tapas no processo e subindo por sua coluna enquanto o beijo se aprofundava suas duas pernas por cada lado do homem de aco enquanto trassava o ceu da boca com a língua e assim ele sentia excitação ate que sem folego tentou separara seus lábios quando o homem de aco chupava seu pescoço e pegava seu pênis dentro de sua calca massageando enquanto bruce encostava a cabeça em seu pescoço gemendo com suas ministrações e inesperadamente parando apenas retirando suas mãos de suas calcas e o abracando dizendo em seu ouvido.

- Fique quieto Bruce, fique encostado no meu peito. – disse e assim fechou os olhos respirando com dificuldade e sentindo as ondas de prazer ate que no mesmo instante entrou uma mente conhecida no recinto.

- Clarck, o Bruce já esta acordado? – perguntava o marciano entrando e ficando em frente aos dois. – Eu ouvi um gemido, ele esta bem, sentindo dor? – perguntou preocupado.

E assim Bruce sentiu as mãos do marciano passando por sua testa e se aproximando com seus olhos vermelhos.

- Voce esta quente, suando muito... – dizia se aproximando.

Com seus olhos revertendo pelas pálpebras a excitação correndo por sua pele algo que jamais pensou sentir com um toque apenas ele gemeu em contanto e sem mais nem menos levantou seu braço em direção ao marciano puxando seu rosto e o beijando sem qualquer cerimonia e inesperadamente recompensado por um marciano receptivo que sem qualquer duvida retribuiu o beijo ainda no colo de super homem.

Sentindo uma nevoa de prazer ele gemia no colo do super homem caindo no colo do homem sem qualquer cerimonia ou vergonha teve o marciano deitando em cima dele pressionando seu corpo virando seu rosto e o beijando com voracidade e no processo um homem de aco chupando seu pescoço e mordendo seus mamilos abaixo dele cada um apertando suas nadegas e com tremenda violência rasgando e arrancando sua calca e um marciano com uma respiração mal contida dizendo.

- Hoje você não precisa se preocupar eu vou foder você com o Super Homem. – dizia enquanto ele mudava de forma e se esfregava em suas costas e sendo recompensado por um gemido dos dois lados.

Cada um gemendo e tendo picos de prazer chupando seu pescoço um mordendo de cada lado e batendo e apertando sua bunda no processo ele se sentia incrivelmente excitado enquanto tinha seus mamilos apertado mordidos e beliscado por mãos frenéticas que não paravam, me meio as ministrações sentiu que o homem de aco abaixava sua calca e pressionava seu membro em sua entrada mas antes cada um colocou um dedo dentro de seu anus e o penetrando passando por anéis de músculos ouvindo em meio a gemidos e suspiros.

- Clarck, siga meus dedos, eu irei mostrar onde esta a sua próstata... – dizia entre gemidos e constante estocada e seus gemidos e gritos abafados pela boca do homem de aco que se separou e respondeu.

- Eu posso ver com minha visão de raio x não se preocupe. – dizia enquanto cada um colocava um dedo a mais e estocava seua próstata com constante vai e vem tira e sai de seu interior.

- AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AHA AH AH AH AHA HÁ HÁ AH AH AH... – Gemia tendo sua próstata ataca e seu pescoço chupado e mordido ate que tinham três dedos de cada um atacando e gritos languidos em movimento de vai e vem constante e seu corpos em conjunto e unidos em processo de vai e vem.

- em dois... – ouviu J´onn Dizer e sem cerimonia ele gritou sentindo dois pênis largos compridos o penetrando sendo segurado no lugar e seus gemidos presos na garganta cada um segurando seus quadris e sua bunda alargando com o processo de passar pelos músculos e anéis J´onn em cima e Super Homem em baixo cada qual prendendo a respiração e tendo seu próprio pênis preso entre os corpos ingurgitado, suas lagrimas de dor escorrendo de seus olhos para serem lambidos pelas línguas de seus parceiros e dizendo.

- Mas devagar... não da... – tentou dizer – em meio a seus gritos presos em sua graganta.

- Shiii... Shiii... Se acalme... – dizia J´onn segurando o folego e inesperadamente soltando seu lubrificando sentindo seu pênis liso e molhado revestindo seu interior e falando em direção ao Super homem. – Eu posso secretar lubrificante natural, e normal de minha espécie. – dizia cada um passando um anel de músculos e batendo cada um ate as raízes no caso de Clarck sentindo seus testículos e seus pelos pubianos na sua bunda.

- E bom saber... – gemeu com um suspiro... – Ele ainda e apertado, pelo menos eu vou ficar aliviado em não machucar... – dizia. – Ele e apertado. – disse com seus lábios tremendo.

Enquanto Bruce se sentia sem folego tentando conter sua respiração se sentindo incomodado e cheio com dois pênis molhados e lubrificados em enterrados dentro dele o mantendo parado por breves momentos não sabendo se suportaria isso mesmo que sendo lubrificado ele estava sendo dividido ao meio com sua pernas esparramadas e dois alienígenas prestes a começar a foder sua bunda cada qual segurando seus quadris e bunda o mantendo parado e sua dor da penetração dupla o fazia gemer e soltar suspiros seu coração começava a aumentar o ritmo ate que o ouviu para seu desespero.

- Voce continua apertado... podemos começar, Clarck, agora... – dizia o marciano.

Seguido de uma retirada e assim cada um começou a entrar em ritmo e desta forma seguida cada entra em sai e ritmo ele se sentia sendo erguido e abaixado com um processo de segurar suas costas e quadris abaixando e levantando e cada um entrando e saindo o pênis do marciano entrava o do kryptoniano saia e assim enquanto cada um entrava e saia ele gemia com as investidas constantes de um ritmo que aumentava gradativamente e movimento que aos poucos acelerava e sentindo sua bunda abusada sendo atacada a dor da penetração e o incomodo sendo recompensado por gemidos e chupoes de cada lado de seu pescoço e beijos um em seu peito e outro sem suas costas e um bate e volta de membros duros e lisos enquanto seu interior se sentia lubrificado e preenchido por pênis com cada o dobro de seu tamanhos ele não havia visto ainda o tamanho do pênis do kryotoniano mas pelo visto era tao grande quanto o do marciano ate que em meio a seus gemidos de dor da penetração ele sentiu que os dois entraram ao mesmo tempo e bateram no mesmo local de prazer sua próstata sendo atingida com precisao e ferocidade o fazendo gemer e soltar um grito agudo e sendo prensado e sentindo seu pênis preso entre os corpos vibrar e começar a pingar e ainda seguido de risadas de ambos os alienígenas que com esse gemidos e seus gritos cada vez mais alto ele foi atingido repetidamente por cada um deles em processo de vai e vem constantemente em sua próstata.

Ele não se aguentava de tanto prazer e gemia com abandono e prazer sentindo cada um deles aumentar o ritmo das estocadas e sua bunda sendo batida com tapas de pele contra pele ele gemia gritava e palavras desconexas saindo de seus lábios sentindo ondas e mais ondas de prazer vindo de cad estocada de dois homens poderosos que gemia e rosnavam em seu ouvido cad qual não poupando esforços em suas investidas colocando e tirando com brutalidade sentindo seu anus lubrificado e escorregadio e os pênis duros e lisos largos e de grande tamanho sendo preenchido com batidas de corpos contra corpo enquanto isso ele ouvia a batida de testículos em sua bunda os pelos pubianos de Clarck em seus próprios pelos tentando de algumas forma arquear as costas mas apena para ser segurado no lugar sendo um brinquedo de sexo pesado e uma possível disputa que da mais prazer a ele seus gritos eram reverberados por toda a enfermaria se perguntando por que ninguém apareceu e seu pensamentos sendo voltados a estocadas e picos de prazer e seu gritos recompensados por mordidas e lambida de ambos os homens que não paravam em nenhum momento suas investidas cada vez mais brutais e frenéticas de entra e sai sem piedade ou paradas em constante movimento e agilidade cada qual rugindo em seus ouvidos e assim ele gritava roucamente em loucura absoluta e gemidos desvairados ele perdia suas forcas mais seus gemidos as batidas fazendo com que ele gritassem e saliva voasse de seus lábios e lagrimas escorrendo com a forca ondas de eletricidade com cada batida forte o som de pele contra pele suor e fluidos em seu corpo pesado sendo que cada um não parecia se importar onde se encontravam e como estavam fodendo seu parceiro e o que iria acarretar disso quando terminasse e por que os dois o estocavam com tamanha forca e velocidade cada um rugia no caso de Clarck falando em kryptoniano que levantava e abaixava os quadris e o marciano em sua língua de marte Bruce balbuciando e gritando sem qualquer pudor seu rosto virando com velocidade seus olhos virando para suas pálpebras e seu corpo sendo erguido e abaixando cada qual era um processo de abaixando e levantando cada um segurando sua bunda e quadris em movimentos constantes.

Ele sentia ondas e mais ondas de prazer em momentos que parecia perder a consciência e gritos alucinados ate que com uma sensação de prazer avassalador e ondas de eletricidade percorrendo seu corpo ele se sentia vindo mais era tao forte e potente que por alguns minutos em meio a gemidos parecia ter caído na escuridão e na inconsciência em meio as estrelas enquanto que seus parceiros estavam rugindo como feras em meio as batidas e voltando em meio a seus gemidos e sentindo o incômodo de estocadas e prazer ele gemia sem forcas com seus bracos e pernas abertas e sentiu jorros fortes seguidos de batidas e rugidos animalescos e assim seu corpo suado e seu anus sendo preenchido por sêmens de ambos os homens que caíram sem forcas resfolegando sem forcas e ainda enterrados dentro dele e assim sem forcas para se retirar.

- isso foi incrível. – Disse J´onn vários minutos depois beijando seu ombro e se retirando e assim saindo onde se levantando e ficando em pe onde mudava de forma enquanto Bruce soltava um silvo de dor e um barulho indecente de um barulho de retirada molhada como que fosse de sucção.

- Mais do que incrível. - - disse Clarck que sentia seu peito e acariciava as costas de Bruce e beijando seu rosto virando seu rosto em direção ao marciano que sentava em uma cadeira próxima olhando os dois deitados.

- Eu pensei que você tinha me dito que marcianos era possessivos e territoriais e não aceitavam dividir. – disse com uma careta de dor.

O anus de Bruce se contrais e o sêmen dos dois escorriam se sua entrada enrugada que se contraia no processo e sentia Clarck mole enterrado dentro dele ainda sem forcas para se mexer.

- Eu diria que foi bom ele dividir, Bruce. – disse Clarck em resposta acariciando suas costas. – O que me faz pensar, como ninguém chegou aqui ouvindo nossos gritos. – disse com curiosidade.

- Eu tenho a mesma pergunta. – disse Bruce.

- Eu tenho habilidades psíquicas que fazem com que eu possa abafar o som além do mais eu consegui trocar com Hal o turno de monitoramento. – disse com astucia.

- Monitoramento? – perguntou Bruce.

Mudando de assunto.

- Eu pensei que bem... se você souber que voe e o segundo do relacionamento e que não iria se opor a minha linha eu realmente não importa que e o mais amado... – dizia J´onn medindo as palavras. – E claro se Bruce concordar em ter um segundo parceiro. – dizia. – Eu percebi a atracao desde que senti um pico de excitação parecia mais como um chamado de acasalamento. – dizia J´onn. – Eu percebo que Bruce não tem controle sobre qualquer poder então e melhor deixar já que isso e novo ate para mim.

- Eu nunca tive poderes e nem sei se eu tenho poderes como atracao... mas aparentemente a situação e nova... – dizia deitado em cima do super homem.

- Eu tenho que voltar e pensar... – porem foi interrompido pelso dois com urgência.

- Voce não vai voltar. – disseram os dois.

- Por que? - disse com raiva. – Quem vocês pensão... – mas foi interrompido por duas mãos em sua boca.

- Primeiro você tem que se acalmar e ouvir, dizia J´onn. – segundo você pode atrair mais pessoas nessa onda de acasalamento e vai la saber se exitem pessoas tao gentis em sexo seguro. – dizia. – Terceiro, você não sabe que tipo de poderes você despertou, você não tem qualquer controle dsobre seus poderes você atraiu a gente sem perceber e nos fizemos sexo com seja la que tipo de habilidades novas você tem. – dizia.

-Quarto, você pode ter poderes derivados de feromonios ou algo mais. – continuou Clarck. – Eu não quero dividir você com mais ninguém e não aceito dividir com outros apenas com J´onn por que de todos vocês estoa em um relacionamento e além do mais você vai ficar aqui na torre ate descobrirmos que poderes você tem e sobre um controle melhor. – dizia. – Alem do mais vao existir regras e você vai falar com todos a esse respeito mesmo que seja embaraçoso eu aceito as consequências. – disse com autoridade.

- Eu preciso pensar... – Tentava argumentar.

- Nada de pensar, você vai ficar aqui ate segunda ordem e vamos falar com todos. – repreendeu J´onn

- Precisa levantar e tomar um banho. – disse Clarck

- Certo. – Disse Bruce se levantando do homem de aco abaixo dele e sentando e assim passando a perna em sua volta onde ele retirou seu pênis de dentro dele com um barulho de sucção e sentindo seu sêmen escorrendo de sua entrada descendo por sua pernas e escorrendo por ambas as pernas e ficando em pe sendo observado pelo homens enquanto mancava em direção ao banheiro com as mãos nas costas e vendo Clarck que tinha um pênis tao grande quando o do próprio marciano este com sua camisa suja com sêmen seco e se levantando onde ele retirava sua camisa e jogava num cesto de lavagem a seco revelando um peito escultural de músculos definidos e assim ele foi ate o chuveiro sendo a próxima porta a direita esta era definida por uma agua corrente e assim ligando o chuveiro ficou vários minutos embaixo dele onde por fim pegou um sabonete e começou a passar por sue corpo e retirando fluidos de todos os lugares enquanto pensava como ele adquiriu aqueles poderes e com dois alienígenas para resolver questões relacionadas a sexo.

E assim ele saiu do chuveiro onde encontrou uma toalha de copr creme pendurada este se secou demoradamente com uma dor em sua espinha e dolorido como o inferno sentindo a dor do sexo e suas consequências com a toalha enrolada em seus quadris.

E assim ao voltar a área hospitalar ele viu que super homem estava retirando sua camisa que em grande velocidade já havia retirado o sêmen seco e com sua visão de calor secava a mesma onde saia um vapor da mesma.

E assim sendo recebido por olhares de fome mas cada um o puxou e op beijou em seus lábios cada qual por alguns minutos sendo abraçado e com seu corpo com mais percorrendo seus quadris e levantando sua toalha e dando tapas em sua bunda e por fim soltando onde por incrível que paresa encontro apenas uma roupa preta do símbolo da liga sua própria roupa na sabendo onde esta e enquanto colocava ela sendo observado por dois alienígenas em grande movimentos e línguas passando por seus lábios como se estivessem com fome e assim eles foram ate a sala de conferencia onde estavam Mulher Maravilha, Hal o Lanterna Verde e por fim Flash que estes estavam tomando café e sendo observado por Ciborg que apenas averiguava controles de um i pad.


End file.
